Infierno y Cielo
by Lia-chan555
Summary: Bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, ying y yang, negro y blanco, ángeles y demonios…infierno y cielo. Ahora una nueva aventura, con la llegada de una nueva chica al colegio, quien, sin saberlo, es la elegida, los chicos del Raimon se verán en vueltos en una batalla entres estos dos mundos distintos. HISTORIA PARA H.I.E.F
1. Prólogo

Bueno, lo prometido es prometido aquí les dejo la otra historia para H.I.E.F! Si es posible, subiré el cap 1 de recuerdos olvidados, y mañana si es que encuentro el archivo subiré el de la caja musical, sin más solo les digo ¡Participen! Yo pienso subir tres historias (¿)

Alf: ¡¿What?!

Yo: si, esta, la de recuerdos olvidados y no sé qué otras, bueno participen y les dejo el prologo ¡Ah! El sumary, el género y el disclaimer

Sumary: Bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, ying y yang, negro y blanco, ángeles y demonios…infierno y cielo. Ahora una nueva aventura, con la llegada de una nueva chica al colegio, quien, sin saberlo, es la elegida, los chicos del Raimon se verán en vueltos en una batalla entres estos dos mundos distintos

Género: Sobre Natural, drama, aventura, amistad, romance y comedia

Inazuma eleven no me pertenece, le pertenece a Level-5 quienes se esmeran en hacernos sufrir QwQ

**Prologo**

Sabemos que existen tanto el cielo, como el infierno, dos mundos completamente distintos entre sí, sabemos que estos mundos están divididos, y que debemos diferenciar el bien y el mal.

La inteligencia, no es saber las ecuaciones, los problemas matemáticos más difíciles, ni saber el diámetro de la tierra divido entre el de la luna multiplicado por 5578, si no es saber, diferenciar el bien y el mal, y el infierno y el cielo.

Dicen que cuando alguien es malo en su vida, a la hora de su muerte será llevado por un demonio a las profundidades de la tierra, donde el fuego arde y eres castigado, donde tu alma viaja en pena. Y dicen que si eres bueno vas al cielo, iluminado por la luz de la esperanza y la música del arpa, donde eres bienvenido por los ángeles.

Bien y mal, luz y oscuridad, ying y yang, negro y blanco, ángeles y demonios…infierno y cielo. Todo está separado.

Más, nadie sabe, que pronto habría una guerra entre ambos mundos, y que había una elegida para detener esta guerra siguiendo cada paso.

Tan-chan! Aquí está este horrible prologo, pero bueno, bueno sin mas bye bye cuídense y besos!


	2. Cap1: Ángeles y demonios

Lamento la demora! QwQ de verdad como lo siento, creo que se me olvido saludar, Hola! (¿)

Alf: Como sea, prosigue

Yo: Bueno aquí el primer Cap de este! Si alguien leyó el de recuerdos olvidados, ahí anuncie que a las personas que participan en uno, algunos, varios o todos mis fics hare un dibujo digital con su pareja, y la subiré a Deviantart, mi cuenta es: Lia-chan555 por si quieren verlos, Tengo hechos ya el de: Naomi Akatsuki x Midorikawa Ryuuji, Hoshiri Tatsumaki x Hiroto Kiyama, Yuko Fujiwara x Fubuki Shirou, Daniel Le Black x Fubuki Shirou, Kazemaru Mizuiro x Fubuki Shirou, Shion Kishimoto x Fudo Akio, Hoshimiya Lidia x Fudo Akio, Laura Excla x Nagumo Haruya y el de Shimori Matsumoto x Suzuno Fuusuke y bueno pueden pasar a verlos, próximamente el de Ángela Daidouji x Goenji Shuuya y el de Valen Mizukoshi x Yuuto Kidou

Adrian: Bueno, mucho parloteo, pasa al cap

Yo: oh si, si, no sin antes los agradecimientos, agradecemos a!...Timeless Fantasist!, Amelia Marie Barton! y a Laura Excla Love Nagumo Haruya!

Alf: Ahora el cap!

* * *

**Cap1: Ángeles y Demonios ¿Realidad o mentira?**

* * *

El sonido del despertador inundo la habitación, de inmediato una chica de cabellos largos de color café claro, con dos mechones al frente más cortos que su cabello caían por sus hombros, flequillo que le cubría la frente y caía de puntas hacia sus ojos que eran de color azul cielo y se veían adormilados, de tez blanca y se podía notar que era baja de estatura.

Giro su cabeza y vio los números marcados en aquel aparato eran las 6:30 y eso que su nuevo colegio empezaba a las 8:00 pero era cierto que a ella nunca le había gustado llegar tarde al colegio y además la sensación de estar sola le agradaba.

Se levanto, hoy no era de sus días favoritos, puesto que iniciaba un nuevo curso donde veía nuevos compañeros, lo cual era lo que no le gustaba, puesto que debido a su timidez, no lograba hacer amigos, si con 6 años en la primaria, había solo conseguido dos amigas, menos cuando comenzaba y se veía alrededor de nuevos compañeros.

Tomo su uniforme y se arreglo mientras bajaba las escaleras del Orfanato y salía por la puerta directo a su nueva escuela…El colegio Raimon.

Camino a paso despreocupado hasta llegar a lo que era el colegio, una gran instalación con el monumento de un relámpago, admiro un poco más la escuela, y decidió irse a su aula.

Como se lo esperaba, vacio, aunque sabía que pronto se llenaría, y así fue, entre los que entraron distinguió a alumnos peculiares, como un peli rojo de ojos jade y tez pálida, un chico de cabellos grises tan pálidos que casi eran blancos, de ojos de un color zafiro, un chico de cabellos marrones en los cuales iba una banda naranja y de ojos de igual color al de su cabello, tez ligeramente morena, y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y otros dos muy parecidos, uno peli plateado de ojos grises aqua, y el otro parecido era un chico de cabellos rojos pálido como si fueran rosas y de ojos grises aqua, el cual le llamo mucho la atención.

El timbre sonó y llego la profesora de la primera clase, la cual era Mitología, y hoy al perecer verían la Teología, estudio de ángeles y demonios.

–Bueno alumnos, hoy estudiaremos la teología, estudio de los ángeles y demonios, sabemos que los ángeles son criaturas dotadas de belleza que su corazón está lleno de bondad y los demonios son criaturas que habitan en el infierno dotadas de maldad, pero, hay una leyenda que cuenta, que después de algunos años, los demonios se infiltraran en la tierra queriendo dotar de maldad a todos los habitantes de esta, los ángeles para detener esto, necesitaran la ayuda de una elegida, para detenerlo–Conto la profesora, a pesar de ser una leyenda "interesante" casi nadie prestaba atención al tema que indicaba la profesora, de la poca gente que observaba y prestaba atención estaba ella…Lía Takanashi

–Bueno, me elaboraran sobre lo visto un…–y así las clases transcurrieron normales, aburridas y demás, sin saber que a la chica de ojos azul cielo, una ave blanca la veía con fijeza desde una ventana.

Al terminar las clases, la chica guardaba sus cosas, cuando sintió que alguien se recargo en su pupitre, levanto la vista mientras veía un par de orbes marrones y una sonrisa, era el chico de la mañana, donde su banda naranja llamaba mucho la atención al igual que su enorme sonrisa.

–¡Hola!–saludo animadamente aquel chico–Me llamo Mamoru Endo, estoy en el club de fútbol–

–H-Hola…–saludo tímidamente la chica

–Me preguntaba si te gustaría entrar al equipo–menciono, aquella propuesta no le pareció mal, ella desde pequeña le había gustado el fútbol y lo practicaba, pero no se sabía si aceptar o no, hasta que al fin se decidió

–E-Esta bien–Contesto mientras seguía a aquel chico al club.

Nada especial, se presentaron varios chicos, entre ellos los que entraron a su salón de clases, un peli azul de ojos avellana, un peli verde de ojos negros, el peli rojo de ojos jade, un peli rojo, de cabello en punta algo parecido a un tulipán, el mismo chico de cabello grises débiles y ojos zafiro, un peli crema de cabello en punta de ojos castaños, los gemelos y demás

De hecho no hicieron mucho, solo hablaron un poco y le explicaron sobre todo. Una vez acabado, ella se retiro del lugar. Siguió caminando cuando la misma ave blanca paso por s cabeza

—Un halcón blanco—admiro la oji azul cielo a aquella majestuosa ave de un color blanco, el color más puro. Fijo sus orbes oscuros en los de la chica mientras se posaba en su hombro y de inmediato un ardor en este la hiso gruñir.

Se descubrió el hombro viendo una marca muy pequeña que jamás había visto, o por la pequeñez de este jamás la había notado, una diminuta marca de una estrella, aquella ave miro aquello y luego los orbes azul cielo de la chica

—No debe ser nada—se trato de convencer la peli café mientras se echaba a caminar, sin embargo aquella ave le siguió—Esta bien puedes ir conmigo—le dijo con una sonrisa mientras el ave se colocaba en su hombro, sin saber, que pronto la mayor aventura de su vida comenzaría a partir de ahora.

* * *

Horrible, horrible…simplemente horrible, corto y aburrido! Lo sé! Pero todo comenzara en el siguiente cap, sin mas bye bye cuídense y besos! Reviews? QwQ


End file.
